Found You
by thepinkphantom
Summary: Lucy is found in the midst of a fierce battle against a squirrel in the forest and guess what? Turns out she has amnesia. Who finds her? None other than poison dragon slayer, Cobra of course. Will he leave her there to fend off the squirrel on her own? Or will he take her back to where he and Crime Sorciere are camping out? *Do not be mistaken by my crappy summary this is MidLu.


**A/N: So this may or may not have started out as a CoLu but somehow along the way it became a MidLu. Yeah, I know. Surprised me too. Like I had this whole other plot and everything. So much for that, huh? So now here we are. Not sure how well this will turn out so please be patient with me because I know my other story hasn't been updated in like what? Forever? Yeah, probably. (Sorry 'bout that.) I guess I just lost inspiration. If anyone has any ideas for it please hit me up. Otherwise I'll probably discontinue or delete. I plan to write some more LaxLu and BixLu maybe even some GaLu in the near future and hopefully write a CoLu that stays CoLu.**

 ***There have been no interactions between Lucy and any of the Crime Sorciere up until this point.**

 ***Warning* Characters may be OOC. (Or a lot OOC). You have been warned. Also I'm a bit iffy on how some of their magic works, so bare with me on that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything else you may recognize.**

 **Anyway onto the story! I hope you ENJOY!**

 **:D**

* * *

' _Fucking hell, why can't they just shut the fuck up.'_ The irritated one eyed slayer inhaled deeply, walking further into the forest away from where he and Crime Sorciere had set up camp. He, along with his rag tag guild had been following a dark guild west for about a week now and the craziness that came with them had not been much of any help. Hell, he was the sanest of them all and even he was fucking crazy. Just sitting with them too long was complete sensory overload, how could it not be when the only things going through their heads was pure, unadulterated insanity. Could anyone really blame him for wanting a little peace and quiet? Fuck no.

The further he walked the calmer he seemed to be. ' _Fuck that's better'_ Rubbing away the last of his lingering headache, he heard it.. A soft, barely audible hum. It was so soft and sounded somehow confused. He followed it, what started as a hum soon became a song, a melody that was strangely familiar. The more he listened to it the stronger the feeling of recognition grew. Yet, he couldn't place his finger on it. It wasn't much longer until he found it; there standing by a tree he finally saw it, her, the host of the very soul he was looking for.

"Oh come on you little bastard, just give me my damn shoe back already!" She yelled out in frustration. "I swear I will throttle your little neck when I get up there, you little fucker."

' _Great, another fucking wacko. Why is it only me who finds the crazy people?'_ Just watching the small blonde girl attempt to climb the tree then threaten the squirrel's life was enough to have him chuckling- something he didn't often do, well, more like ever. Cobra was a cynical and sadistic bastard with trust issues and he knew it, he was comfortable with it even. Being born and raised in that shitty tower really taught him what to expect from life: not much. So laughing and just having a grand ol' time with others was not something on his to do list, unless of course it was at their expense. "Need some help there, Blondie?" He snickered from where he was standing.

"Wha?!" She gave a startled jump turning to address the new presence. One look at his smug face had all surprise falling from her features and annoyance taking its place. "No, I think I can handle this on my own, thanks." She scoffed placing her hands on her hips.

"You sure? 'Cuz it looks a lot like you're fighting a losing battle with that squirrel." His smirk only grew.

"Look, buddy, I got this, so you can just carry on your merry fucking way." Without even a second glance at the man she turned back to the tree, as though he wasn't even there, and resumed her climbing. "Alright, you fucking fluff ball just drop the shoe and you and I can both leave with what's left of our, my, dignity." She mumbled angrily while pulling herself up onto the first branch then reached up to the second one where the small animal was perched.

' _She's hopeless.'_ He started for the tree, but stopped himself mid step. ' _Wait, why do I even care. I don't even know her.'_ **But you do know her.** ' _Like hell I do.'_ **Just do it, idiot.** For some unknown reason, that voice inside his head made more sense then than anything ever had. He found no need to argue with it. The blonde somehow elicited this strange new feeling deep inside his chest. It was foreign to him yet familiar. It irked him, his lack of understanding. But rather than feeling angry, like he knew he would've with everything else he didn't understand, a sense of nostalgia and warmth spread through his chest calming his otherwise hectic nerves. He hadn't even realized how quickly he had actually given in to help the blonde stranger. Faster than the squirrel or girl could react he jumped into the tree, took the shoe and jump down onto the same spot from where he had originally been.

"Hey fuckface, unless you have size five feet I don't think that shoe will do you much good." She chuckled lightly as she climbed down the tree. Once on solid ground she walked toward him. "I could've gotten it back myself just so you know." Despite her words she smiled up at him with a smile that could blind the sun. His heart sped up just the tiniest bit. Whether he didn't notice or just ignored it was up for debate. It was curious really, no matter how attractive this girl was, no matter how warm she had mysteriously made him feel what he felt was far from any physical attraction. Not that it was any of that lovey-dovey shit either because it wasn't. It was more like he felt he knew her from somewhere.

"What a naughty tongue you got there, it'd be a real shame if somethin' happened to it. Don'cha think?" He smirked.

"Please." She grinned. "I'd like to see you try."

"Honestly, I don't think you would." He snorted. While she was calm on the outside her soul said otherwise. Pushing past the song it was constantly humming, she was picturing all the ways she would cut _his_ tongue off or how she would try and get through life without the muscle. ' _Really? Mimicry? Interpretive dance?' Yup, this chick's insane._ "So, you out here all on your own, or have you and that rat known each other long?" He asked trying to move her thoughts elsewhere.

"Funny." She stated sarcastically. "Well, I'm not exactly sure where I am to be honest." She said nervously looking to the side. Her face turned from that of gratitude to gloom. "Or if I'm here alone."

"What do you mean?" All jokes long forgotten. Immediately, he tensed up. How many times had he seen this happen? Where someone played the victim card and in the end they were just lying trying to get what they wanted out of people passing by. So naturally he did what any reasonable person in his position would have done- if they could do what he could anyway- he tapped deeper into her soul. The one place where people couldn't hide their disgusting true intentions.

"I woke up about half an hour ago by this tree. All I knew when I woke up is that my name is Lucy and that that squirrel had stolen my shoe. I can't remember much else." She admitted hesitantly.

She wasn't lying her words and soul lined up perfectly. She was confused and slightly scared, though interestingly, not of him. Her mind wasn't like the scrambled mess of everyone else he had ever encountered. It was as though her mind worked on a completely different level than everyone else. Her thoughts didn't swarm and fly around until she had what she wanted, no, her thoughts seemed strategically made. There was none of the usual chaos that gave him headaches, her way of processing was actually soothing.

"Well shit, are you hurt?" He, himself, wasn't sure why but in that moment he knew nothing else but that his gut was telling him to help this girl.

"Not that I know of. Though I am a bit sore, but that's just about it." She replied glancing down at herself. "I'm just curious as to how I got so torn up yet managed to not get a single scratch on me." Her shirt was torn in half leaving only her breasts covered, give or take a bit. The shorts she wore were much less damaged being only cut up a bit and ending a bit shorter than mid thigh- though she just assumed that was how she had purchased them. "So umm…"

"Erik. My name is Erik." He said surprising even himself. ' _Why the fuck did I just tell her that. She's a fuckin' stranger.'_ _ **Is she?**_

"Thanks anyway, Erik, but it's getting dark so I should probably get going." She turned away and started in the opposite direction.

"Where do you plan on going if you have no idea where you are?" He called out after her.

"Well, I kinda figured I'd just wing it, actually." She chuckled nervously scratching the back of her head.

"C'mon," He said turning away from her. "My team and I have a camp not too far from here you can stay the night." He stated not really asking.

"Why are you helping me?." He ignored her and continued walking definitely not wanting to tell her that he, himself, didn't know why he was bringing her along nor why he hadn't just left her a while ago. It was all too confusing for him. In the short time span he had been in the presence of this strange girl she had somehow managed to get him completely out of character.

"Hey, dickhead I asked you something! It's rude to just walk away." He just chuckled and continued to walk. ' _Well, maybe she won't change me too much.'_ The entire way back he listened in on her soul that both cursed him and sang the most beautiful song he had ever heard, but there was no way in hell he'd ever admit that.

* * *

The closer they got to the camp the louder the voices and souls grew. To someone like Lucy it wasn't as noticeable. For a slayer, like Cobra, it was just unbearable at times. "Why the hell are they always so fuckin' loud. I swear one of these days I seriously am going to strangle them." He groaned aloud.

"Who the hell are you even talking about?" The blonde by his side asked looking around curiously.

"Just you wait, Blondie."

Soon enough they had made it to the small clearing. Sitting by the fire placed in the center were five people and lying down off to the side was another that was presumably asleep.

"Oh, Cobra you're back. Where'd you-Who's that?" The tattooed bluenette asked looking from Erik then to Lucy, herself.

"I took a walk, stumbled across Blondie here who appears to have amnesia so I brought her back here since she had no where else to go."

"Amnesia? How'd that happen?" He asked curiously, looking the blonde up and down just as the rest were. Then turned a suspicious eye to the maroon haired man who stood casually next to her.

"Seriously? I can't remember shit besides my name. How would I know how it happened?" She scoffed. ' _Blondie's got a real mouth on her. I could get used to it.'_ Cobra thought absentmindedly.

"Well then…" He started again.

"Lucy. Her name's Lucy." Surprising all beside the blonde, Cobra answered instead.

"Well Lucy, do you know where you're headed?"

"You have got to be kidding me." She groaned turning to the man standing to her immediate right incredulously. "I barely know who _I_ am and he asks where I'm going. Look, umm.."

"Jellal." The man in question supplied.

"Jellal, as far as I know, I have nowhere to go nor do I have slightest idea as to where I would even start. I'm not here because I asked to be, my original plan was to wander the woods until I found anything, but your fucking pushy friend here _insisted_ that I come here instead." She finished with a slight huff.

The camp went silent. They were all waiting for Cobra to rip her head off or something, but when he made no move to do anything, Jellal spoke up again- rather confused if you asked him really. Cobra wasn't one to let things like that slide, they had all seen it first hand. "Well, I'm sorry for your very inconvenient situation, but there isn't much I can do other than offer you a place to spend the night. As of right now we are in the middle of hunting down a dark guild and I'm not too sure how safe or wise it would be to have you tag along." He replied with a kind smile despite her harsh words.

"Th-thank you." She blushed. It wasn't everyday that you could speak to someone like that and would receive only a smile. "I'll be sure to head for the nearest town in the morning." She looked into the group of people there and realized she hadn't even properly introduced herself. ' _Gah, how rude of me! And these people are being so kind to a stranger they owe nothing to and the first thing I do is come off as rude bitch.'_ "I'm sorry I didn't already do this, but I'm Lucy it's nice to meet you." She bowed her head formally, a natural instinct and she had no idea where it had come from.

"It's nice to meet you, Lucy! I'm Sorano." An energetic white-haired girl in a feather dress came up to her jumping up and down in excitement and brought her in for hug. "I just know we'll be great friends!"

"I'm Meredy. Nice to meet you, Lucy." A younger girl came up to her in almost the same fashion. She had short pink hair and a bright smile. "And that's Sawyer." She said pointing towards the man seated next the who she now knew as Jellal. The man wore some type of glasses and had a blonde mohawk on the top of his head. She inclined her head when their eyes met as a sign of recognition and he returned the favor. "The big guy next to him is Richard." He was much bigger in comparison to the rest. He had a sea of orangey hair and a face that seemed to be almost carved. Once again the same greeting was exchanged. "And that over there," She said pointing to the body she had previously seen lying on the ground. "Is Midnight." The man in question was now in the process of sitting up and turned to look over at them when his named was mentioned.

Somehow he was different from the rest to Lucy. He had short black spiky hair on the top and underneath hung longer strands of white hair which framed either side of his face. On his eyelashes he wore perfectly applied mascara and and his lips were purple with the prominent lipstick. From where she was standing behind the two girls she didn't have the best view but enough to be able to see that the man named Midnight was lean, not too bulgy and not a walking stick either. Just enough to get a girl's mouth watering- Lucy's in particular. All in all it didn't look odd, no, rather it suited him made him more attractive even.

"It's nice to meet you all." She stuttered from her spot. Doing her best to clamp down on her creeping blush. ' _How come my reaction to Erik wasn't like this? I mean he's beyond attractive, but it just didn't get my heart pounding like this. Geez, I am a complete creep, aren't I? For feeling like this toward someone I don't even know.'_

Of to the side a maroon-haired man rose a questioning- if not, suggestive- eyebrow at the thoughts swirling around the camp. Two in particular caught his attention. ' _Well, this oughta' be interesting.'_

* * *

"Ugh," His eyes lazily opened to the bleary semi-dark clearing they were in. The last he remembered was finally finding someplace to lie down and that was exactly what he had done. Can you really blame him? Probably. Sure his magic was the main cause, but most of the time he could fight it and stay awake if he really wanted to, but he didn't. Sleep was just too good to pass up on and with the craziness of his team sleeping just seem like the better option.

How long had he been asleep this time? He distinctly remembered closing his eyes to the sun and now there was barely any light left in the day. As soon as his ears began to fully function the normal ruckus of the group finally registered. " _And that over there is Midnight."_ What? What about me? Rubbing his eyes awake, he sat up and looked around searching for whoever they were talking to. Slowly, his eyes scanned the camp. Jellal, Sawyer, and Richard all seemed to be looking at the same thing. Sorano and Meredy were jumping excitedly around who knows what and standing next to them stood an irate Cobra. Well, that wasn't all too surprising really, Cobra was almost always scowling.

Then something caught his eye. A head of blonde hair came into view and his breathe stalled. Warm, chocolate eyes looked in his direction and his world froze. So many emotions seemed to swirl in those pools of brown wonder. Curiosity, fear, happiness, and finally lust. He was lost in the whirlwind of feelings with no hope of escape. His heartbeat sped up and a blush crept up to his face.

Then almost as if the trance had been broken his eyes were drawn to the small pink muscle that came out through of her rosy lips to moisten them. He couldn't help it, he followed it's path while subconsciously mimicking the action. The slight blush that appeared over her cheeks disappeared so quickly he could've swore it never even happened.

' _Wow.'_

She was beautiful. Finally, he dragged his eyes away from her face and brought them down to look over her body. No, of course he wasn't checking her out. That would be ridiculous. Midnight wasn't one to 'check people out', he was merely looking her over... for... any injuries. Yeah, injuries. That's what he was doing. It would be a damn shame if this girl was hurt in any way, sort, or form. His nose nearly bled at the sight that awaited him below her chin. Her breasts were barely being covered by a small scrap of fabric that could hardly be recognized as a shirt, leaving her taut stomach for everyone to see. Her shorts were the shortest he had ever seen on a girl and her toned legs seemed to go on for miles. On her feet she wore black ankle boots that contrasted greatly with her porcelain-like skin. ' _No, no, no, I refuse to have a nose bleed right now. I'll look like the biggest creep ever. Why, again, did I think waking up was a good idea? Nothing good ever comes from waking up!'_

"It's nice to meet you all." She stuttered out. Once again he found himself having trouble breathing. Her voice was sweet like the finest sugar, yet somehow had this unexplainable edge to it. It was what you'd expect to hear from an angel.

"Come on, Lucy we only have one tent and that's where me and Meredy sleep but you can share it with us if you like. I know we have a spare sleeping bag around here somewhere." Sorano said pulling the blonde toward where they kept all their supplies. ' _Lucy. Her name is Lucy.'_

"Oh, it's alright I like sleeping under the stars." She replied. Then suddenly she gasped. "I-I like sleeping under the stars." She brought her hand up to her mouth.

' _Wha-'_

"Oh my gosh!" Sorano jumped up and down eagerly. "D-do you remember anything else?"

"Nah, and it's just a feeling. Nothing to big." Lucy looked at the ground her voice suddenly crestfallen.

"Don't think like that. Anything is big, especially right now." Meredy came up behind them looking warmly at Lucy.

' _How long exactly have I been out?'_

"Not terribly long. She just has this way of making people like her." Cobra said sitting down next to him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that they only just met her and they've already accepted her, I think." He sighed, combing a hand through his hair. "She's leaving in the morning, so I suggest you don't get too attached." He said staring at Midnight.

"Why? Why is she here? I don't understand?"

"You know for someone who's supposedly intelligent, you're pretty stupid. She has amnesia. I found her threatening a squirrel for her shoe not too long ago. Can't remember anything but her name. So I told her to spend the night here. She'd probably die if I didn't. At least we can send her off in the right direction in the morning."

' _Does he like her? Why else would he act that way toward someone he just met? It's not like he's a kind hearted person by nature. He'd more likely strangle her before helping her, yet here she is.'_ For some reason the thought of Cobra and Lucy together had his chest painfully tightening. ' _But she's not staying. She can't remember anything._ "Oh."

The remainder of the evening was spent arguing and laughing, mostly between Lucy and Cobra. "I bet you I can. I would be really ashamed of myself if I went entire life not knowing how to juggle!" The blonde shouted at the poison slayer across from her.

"Nah, I don't think so. You just don't look like the type to learn something like that." He smirked at her fuming expression.

"Ugh, just you watch." She stood up to go collect a few rocks. When she found three decently sized ones she threw them up in the air only to scream when she threw them too high and they threatened to hit her upon their descent. "Oh, fuck you." She stuck her tongue out at him when he along with the rest of the group started laughing. Pouting she returned to her seat next to Midnight, who was thanking all the gods in heaven for the makeup he was wearing because it did wonders to cover his blush.

…

The sun had set only a few hours ago and for the first time in a long while Midnight couldn't find sleep. After his talk with Cobra, he couldn't stop his mind from constantly turning to thoughts of her. It started innocently, really, it did. He would ponder as to how she came to have amnesia. Then to how Cobra may feel about her. Those thoughts he found, upset him greatly. Then came thoughts of what she may be like in bed, sure he thought of the sex which caused him another almost nose bleed, but he also wondered what it would be like to hold her while lying in bed, just cuddling together. ' _WHY! Why am I thinking such thoughts?! I just met her for crying out loud. I haven't even spoken to her yet and I'm already thinking perverted thoughts. I. Am. The. Worst.'_

Now he was lying next to the main focus of his mind. He turned to look at her. She seemed so gentle, so fragile. The moonlight caressed her features so delicately it could've been easily mistaken as her natural glow. Her lips were slightly parted and her breathing came out in a soft, steady rhythm. Could this mysterious girl be any more enchanting?

Then he heard it. A slight rustle of leaves further behind where Lucy lay. Not much, but it was enough to garner his attention. Lifting himself up on his elbow he stared out into the darkness that lay beyond the tree line several feet away.

Silence. Nothing, no movement. Nothing whatsoever.

' _Strange.'_ He took one more look into the forest then lied back down, on his side of course, to continue staring at the blonde sleeping a foot away from him. The guys were scattered around the fire pit with the no longer existent fire while the two other girls took the tent.

 _Rustle...Rustle...Rustle…_

He quickly sat up. This time however the sound came from all around them. Then it dawn on him. They were surrounded. ' _Shit.'_

* * *

Lucy had woken up at the sound of the first rustling. Apparently she was a very light sleeper, something new to her- well, new to her now. She heard Midnight, who was next to her, sit up and check the area. When she heard him lie back down she relaxed. For some reason she trusted him. ' _Odd.'_ She thought to herself. A few minutes had passed with nothing happening and sleep was beginning to take over her once again when it happened. The rustling started again. This time it was all around them. Her eyes snapped open when she came to the conclusion. They was surrounded by who knows what.

She sat up next to Midnight, who was probably thinking the same thing. Looking around the camp she finally realized that the others were still asleep. ' _How?'_ She thought. The noise had gone from subtle rustling of leaves to full out running. "Why aren't the others awake yet?" She asked the man next to her in a voice she was hoping was quiet enough to not be noticed by whatever was making the noise.

It wasn't quiet enough. The noise suddenly stopped and the forest became eerily still. "Fuck."

"My question is how are you two still awake?" A raspy, serpent-like voice spoke through the darkness. "The spell I used was strong enough to knock out ten elephants so I just figured it would _easily_ take out eight mages. I guess I underestimated you two. No matter, once we've taken care of you two, the rest will be too simple considering their states." He laughed. It was nasally and sent shivers down Lucy's back.

"Who are you?" She more demanded than asked. By now both she and Midnight were on their feet. Where that boost of confidence had come from was a mystery to her. To her knowledge she was not a mage. If she had any abilities, she was not aware of them nor would she know how to use them. Yet there she was, talking to this disembodied voice as if she actually had a chance. "If you're so confident you can kill us then why don't you show yourself. Scared?" ' _Why? Why did I do that? I'm going to get us all killed.'_

"Cheeky girl, you are. I like the feisty ones. I just may keep you. But sadly I can smell your fear. You reek of it. Unlike your friend there, he seems almost dead. Sure he's alive?" His chilling laugh once again filled the night air like a screeching bat.

"Pretty sure I'm alive." Midnight finally spoke up. "What do you want?"

"Oh, so demanding this one. First he's alive, now he wants everything." His cackling seemed endless.

"Keep him talking, Lucy. When he shows himself I want you to duck behind me okay?" He whispered in her ear while his eyes continued to scan through the dark forest even though he knew the attempt was futile.

"It's not just him. I can hear them move when he's speaking." She whispered back.

"I know, but my distortion shield can't cover the whole camp so we have no choice. We'll have to take them one at a time."

"But by then the others could-"

"I know. But unless you're a mage-"

"Tsk, tsk. Keeping secrets already. But we've only just met. How rude." The man's slimy voice interrupted them. "Punishment shall come to those who keep things from me."

' _Fuck, I have to do something. I can't just hide behind him and expect him to do all the work.'_ She fell to her knees, a pain that nearly blinded her struck the side of her head. ' _Wh-what is this?'_ _ **We may not be with you at the moment, but we can still help. We'll lend you our power for as long as you need it, Princess.**_ Strange voices filled her head and just like that she knew exactly what to do.

* * *

"Lucy!" The reflector mage turned the moment he heard the blonde next to him fall. He felt his stomach plummet. They had gotten her already, he couldn't even protect her. Could he be anymore useless?

"What's wrong, girlie? Wavin' the white flag already?" The man spoke again. His voice like metal on a cheese grater. It was really getting on Midnight's nerves. How long did this guy plan on hiding in the shadows? Was he toying with them or just not _that_ strong?

"What did you do to her?" His voice was devoid of all emotion but fury.

"Me? Nothing, why would I hurt my prize?" He said sarcastically.

Then she was standing up. He was close enough to fell her picking herself up. The he felt it. A strong magical energy and it was coming from the blonde next to him. "Lucy?" He asked incredulously.

"It's okay. I know what I'm doing. Just cover me, okay?" She looked up at him with the brightest smile he had ever seen.

"Okay."

"Such a cute moment. Too bad it's finally time to start." Out of the shadows directly in front of the pair came the silhouette of a man. Tall, taller then the both of them. He stopped when he reached the edge of the camp and stood directly in the moonlight. Pale clammy skin, black beady eyes and a smile complete of jagged broken teeth. His hair was greasy and plastered to his head and right side of his face.

From behind him came three others not in any better shape than the man was. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see more stepping out of the forest and into their camp. They really were surrounded.

"Midnight, can your shield cover us?" Lucy asked not taking her eyes off the men.

"Yes, but not the-"

"Just cover us. Now." Without much warning she turned around and extended her arms toward the others sleeping in the camp. "Wool Wall!" She yelled and a pink blanket shot out and covered the sleeping mages. "Wool Bomb!" More of the pink stuff flew in a swirl and captured all the men that were behind them. He stared in disbelief, she was a mage and she had just taken down about six guys without much of an effort. Turning back to the men he realized they were just about ready to attack.

"Well look at that, the girlie isn't as useless as I thought." The man ex-equipped a sword and swung it down at Midnight. Nothing. It only took a second until the same men flew backwards and hit a tree. He was out. ' _Easier than I thought it'd be.'_ Midnight thought to himself. Another stepped forward. The already scarce light began to slowly disappear. ' _Shadow magic? Nothing I haven't seen before.'_ He almost yawned.

"Close your eyes." If this guy was going to take their light then it was simple what Lucy had to do. "Just do it and when I tell you take out the last two." Sensing his hesitation, she turned slightly enough to look at him but never really taking her eyes off the men. "I know I have no right to ask this but please trust me."

He turned his head to look into her eyes. Swimming in those brown orbs he saw the need to be trusted. It wasn't desperate as it was in people who regularly lied, no this was different, something about it told him she was nothing if not honest. "I trust you." He nodded then turned closing his eyes and waited for her to give him any signal to send out his attack.

She took in a deep breath to steadied her nerves. She had no idea how she had managed to accomplish that last attack it had just come naturally. It came like a guiding hand through her body and mind telling her what to do and how to do it. More and more shadows engulfed their camp as she took a look around, it was now or never. A steady cackling permeated the silence. _**Whenever you're ready, Princess.**_ A single male voice spoke in her head.

"Lion Brilliance!" A low light surrounded Lucy and before the attackers had time to shield their eyes it burst into to a light so bright it rivalled a star. "Now, Midnight." The light gradually dimmed and the blinded men had no time to recover before the man beside Lucy opened his eyes and sent a flurry of distorted air and promptly knocked them out.

The shadows disappeared as did the wool covering the sleeping members. The adrenaline running through her veins began to dissipate and a dizzy spell took over her body. "Ah shit." Midnight cursed and caught her before she hit the ground. "Lucy? Hold on, let me set you down." Gently, he laid down her on the sleeping bag where she had previously been sleeping. "It's okay, Lucy. Just take your time and rest."

"Midnight? What's going on?" His head snapped up and turned toward the voice of his guild master. Jellal and the rest of Crime Sorciere were all waking up and looking around the camp and at the fallen men.

"Shit man, I didn't expect them to try to get us while we slept." Cobra came up to the pair and sat down next to Lucy. "No wonder she's exhausted." He whispered softly looking down at the blonde sleeping on the ground. The black and white haired mage felt his stomach twist unpleasantly at the expression on the slayer's face. Cobra had been acting entirely unlike his normal pain-in-the-ass self. Was that because of Lucy? Did he really like her that much as to change in such a short period of time? But then again who was he to say anything, the moment he saw Lucy he knew something in him had changed. He hadn't slept almost the entire night and that's saying something coming from him. Then there was the whole thing with the non stop staring at the blonde in question. Hell if he knew what was going on with him. All he knew was that the the idea of his slayer buddy and the blonde together had his chest tightening and not in a good way.

"What? What do you mean." Sorano said groggily as she came out of the tent followed by Meredy. "What's going on?"

"Apparently the guild we were following figured they had no fucking chance against us while we were conscious so they came while we all slept." The poison slayer took it upon himself to answer since it didn't look like the reflector mage was going to anytime soon.

"Richard, Sawyer tie them up." Jellal ordered looking to the two mages. "That doesn't explain why Lucy is unconscious."

"She's a mage." Midnight tore his eyes from the blonde and looked up at the bluenette. "I told her I would take care of it. I didn't even realize she was a mage. When I told her I couldn't cover you guys and the two of us she busted out this wool like magic and used it as a shield for all you then took out those back there." He motioned towards the men Sawyer and Richard were picking up a few yards behind where the tent was set up. "After taking care of an ex-equip mage a shadow mage and some other guy started for us. It really wasn't going to be much of a challenge but she told me to close my eyes and used some kind light magic to blind them and that's when she told me to take them out."

"Wool and light, what a strange combination of magic." Sorano broke the silence that followed Midnight's explanation.

"Ugh." A soft moan escaped the blonde's throat. "Hey guys, what are you all staring at?" She said sitting up.

"You okay there, Lucy?" Jellal asked looking worriedly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, maybe because you passed out after taking down a few bad guys." Cobra smirked.

"Did I really do that? It wasn't just a dream?"

"Not a dream. I saw the whole thing." Midnight answered.

"So, I'm a mage." She said more to herself than anyone else. She looked down at her hands then up to the other around her. "I wonder what kind of magic it was I was using. Any ideas?" She moved her eyes from person to person then stopped when they landed on Midnight.

"I'm sorry, I've never seen anything like that before." His voice came out slightly dejected.

"Do you by any chance have keys on you?" Sorano looked Lucy up and down after asking.

"No, I woke up and had nothing on me but the clothes on my back. Why?"

"No, nothing. Nevermind I guess I was wrong." ' _If she used celestial magic she would definitely have her keys or at least a belt to carry them on.'_

The sun was on the horizon by now and the stars that lit the night began to disappear behind the early rays of the morning. "I guess we should start packing up. We can call the rune knights for those guys after we've gone far away enough from here." Jellal stated and began to roll up his sleeping bag. Soon everyone else was packing up and they had finished packing up their camp in no time. Lucy had helped as well refusing to sit on side lines and let them do all the work, even though they had all insisted that she didn't have to, claiming 'she had slept there too.'

"I guess this is where we part ways. Thank you all for letting me stay with you. It was definitely much better than being alone in the forest." She bowed her gratitude and looked up smiling at the faces of the people she had met only the night before. ' _Where the hell am I supposed to go now? Just smile and thank them graciously then I can figure out the rest on my own. No need to trouble anyone else with my problems. I'm sure they have enough to deal with.'_

"Lucy-" Cobra began.

"Lucy, if you would like I don't think that any of us would mind if you tagged along with us for a while longer, or until you regain your memories." He was cut off by Jellal. "Plus having another mage in the group couldn't hurt."

"Really?" She asked looking around at everyone in the group.

"Yeah, it'd be dangerous if we just let you wander around on your own with no idea where you even are." Midnight said coming up next to Lucy.

"Th-that would be a-amazing." Their sheer kindness was enough to make Lucy all teary eyed. "You guys are awesome." In her excitement she latched onto the closest person to her. Midnight being the unfortunate- fortunate- soul was tackled in a hug by the blonde. It was too much for the narcoleptic man, having her breasts pressed so tightly to him. His mind was going a mile a minute and used every ounce of self control he had and was successful in holding back a massive nosebleed, but consequently passed out. "O-oh my god! Midnight are you okay!?" She panicked looking down at the crumpled body of the man she had been hugging sprawled on the ground. "Erik!?" She looked up to the slayer for help.

"Don't even worry 'bout it, happens all the time. Just give him some time I'm sure he'll be better in no time." He waved off her worry with a flick of his wrist toward the man on the floor.

"Cobra?" Sawyer was the first out of the awestruck group to ask.

"Cobra? Who's Cobra?" Lucy asked completely confused.

"That's Cobra." Meredy said pointing to Erik.

"No, I'm pretty sure that's Erik." She deadpanned. "Right?" She turned to the slayer once again.

"Everyone knows me as Cobra."

"Then why did you tell me your name was Erik?"

"'Cuz it's my name." He replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, well that makes sense." She turned back to the unconscious man on the ground while scratching the back of her neck. "So where we going now? Actually where are we?"

"We're in Oak Town, we're headed towards Magnolia." Jellal supplied.

"Magnolia." Lucy repeated in a whispered voice. ' _Why does that sound familiar?'_

* * *

 **Thank you to all who took the time to read this, I really appreciate it. Please tell me what you guys thought. I plan to hopefully have the next chapter up soon, but school just started up again so I'm not sure how much time I'll have to write but I'll do my best. This won't have too many chapters four max I think. Any way thank you all! I really you enjoyed.**

 **I plan to write for BixLu week and I don't know about MidLu week but we'll see. So be sure to check in for that.**


End file.
